International Patent Application Publication WO 2011/161023 describes an electrical connection device and, more precisely, a connecting bus comprising an electrically conductive bar and two female connectors. The connecting bus electrically interconnects two power terminals of respective power connectors. Each power terminals comprises a pin and the connecting bus is pushed on the pin up to an abutting position. Hence, the connecting bus achieves the electrical connection between power terminals.
However, in the abovementioned document, although the disclosed system is simple to mount, there is still a need to simplify connection assemblies, to secure their mounting by an operator, to ensure a suitable electrical contact and a suitable contact resistance with a reliable system.
There is further an increasing need to reduce cost of electrical assemblies and to provide a system which can adjust and/or eliminate backlash between two elements connected to each other.